Air vents are typically provided in the dashboards and/or other areas within the interior of motor vehicles in order to control the supply of air from the vehicle air ventilation, heating and/or air conditioning system into the passenger compartment. Looking at FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical air vent can include a housing 10 with an air inlet 12 and an air outlet 14. The air inlet 12 can be attached to an air duct coming from the air ventilation, heating and/or air conditioning system of the motor vehicle. The air outlet 14 provides for air to enter into the passenger compartment. In some instances, the air vent will include a damper 20 which can be moved between an open position and a closed position such that air coming from the air ventilation, heating and/or air conditioning system of the motor vehicle can be prevented or allowed to exit housing 10 via the air outlet 14. It is not uncommon for the air vent to include at least one set of exit vanes, and in some instances include both horizontal exit direction vanes 30 and vertical exit direction vanes 40. The exit vanes 30 and 40 afford for an individual to direct air exiting the air outlet 14 to a number of different positions within the passenger compartment.
Looking specifically at FIG. 2, the housing 10 has a jog 50 such that the air inlet 12 is not collinear with the air outlet 14. In such cases, the flow of air as shown by the arrows can arrive at the air outlet 14 in an offset or biased manner, not be aligned with the exit vanes and result in an inefficient and/or undesirable delivery of air into the passenger compartment. Therefore, an improved air vent that would redirect air flow within such an air vent would be desirable.